


Smiles and Silent Questions

by CarnivorousMoogle



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, but tim allen makes out with someone so more like not safe for childhood, not nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivorousMoogle/pseuds/CarnivorousMoogle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathesar would be the first to admit that human customs are a mystery to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles and Silent Questions

Mathesar would be the first to admit that human customs are a mystery to him.

For this reason, he makes no complaint when Jason interrupts the press and slide of lips-teeth-tongue to roll him onto his back, and straddles him with hunger in his eyes.

Instead, he watches with interest as his clothes are systematically unbuttoned, unzipped, and summarily discarded. It is not until he is fully unclothed, his pale skin exposed to the dim light of the candles, that Jason glances up at him as if seeking permission, and Mathesar realizes what it is he's asking.

He answers with a smile. This expression, stretching the contours of a foreign face and mouth, should be so, so strange and yet feels so very wonderful, and it never fails to make Jason look as though he is both utterly lost and completely at home. 

(It's one of the few human emotions Mathesar can easily recognize, being intimately familiar with it himself.)

Now is no exception, and Jason understands immediately. He grins, and it is almost the smarmy cocksure smirk that he shows to the world, almost, but there is _home_ and _lost_ and _want_ and _need_ and it is not the same at all.

It is Mathesar's smile, the smile he left his ship and crew and all that was left of his home behind for; and when Jason asks him a question inside a wordless question 

_was it worth it?_

his answer will always be

_yes._

**Author's Note:**

> because this movie was amazing, and gave me enough feelings to make me ship a character played by Tim Allen.


End file.
